Un Amour en mode furtif
by Rosabella01
Summary: OS:Concours:   Comment réussir une bonne rentrée lémoniaque Resumé: Edward enseignant fraichement diplomé, ne s'attend pas en prenant ses fontions au lycée de Forks, à passer un rentrée aussi torride et pleine de perpective.
1. Chapter 1

**OS: conconcours: ****« Comment réussir une bonne rentrée lémoniaque ? »**

* * *

**Un Amour en mode furtif**

_**« Edward à ta place je fuirais, vraiment cette fille est dangereuse très dangereuse. Si son père venait à apprendre que tu te tapes sa fille, tu risquerais de ne plus jamais pouvoir enseigner. »**_

Voilà la phrase que mon frère m'a dit et que j'aurais vraisemblablement du écouté, mais voilà, je n'en ais fait qu'à ma tête et me voilà dans le bureau de mon patron faisant face aux parents d'une des plus impressionnantes femmes qu'il m'eu été donné de rencontrer.

Pour mieux comprendre ma situation, il faut revenir à quelques heures en arrière, le matin du 6 septembre, jour de la rentré scolaire au lycée de Forks.

En ce jour moi Edward Anthony Cullen, 24ans, fraichement diplômé de l'université de Columbia, je faisais ma rentrée en tant que professeur de français au lycée de Forks.

J'étais assez impressionné, étant donné que j'allais enfin pouvoir réalisé mon rêve, faire partager ma passion pour la langue de Molière à mes futurs élèves. J'espérais tomber sur une classe sympa.

Mon frère Emmet était également professeur dans cet établissement, il enseignait l'éducation physique et sportive et coachait également l'équipe de football du lycée. Celle-ci étant première au classement inter lycée.

Mon meilleur ami Jasper Witlock, faisait également parti du corps enseignant. Il était professeur d'histoire- géographie. A eux deux, il m'avait certifié que les élèves, pour la plus part du moins, étaient sympa.

Nous nous trouvions ensemble en salle des professeurs, attendant que la première heure de cours ne débute.

« Alors bro, près à te jeter tête la première dans la fosse aux Lions ? » me demanda mon frère.

« Ouais, je le sens bien, j'ai hâte de faire la connaissance de mes élèves »

« Ah les jeunes ! _dit Jasper_, on verra ce que tu diras à la fin la journée »

« Hey je te rappel que tu n'as que 2 ans de plus que moi et arrête d'être négatif. A part ça vous avez des recommandations à me faire ? »

« Ne te laisse pas impressionner, vas-y franco ! » me répondit Emmet.

« Impose-toi d'entré de jeux » renchérit Jasper.

« Et évite le trio infernale » rétorqua un homme qui venait d'entrer. « Bonjour mon nom est Riley, je suis prof de math ». Il me tendit la main et je la lui serrai.

« Enchanté, moi c'est Edward ! quelqu'un peu m'expliquer, c'est quoi ce trio infernal que je dois éviter ? »

« Riley, arrête de faire flipper mon frangin ! Ed n'écoute pas cette tête de nœud, ces filles n'ont rien d'infernale »

« ok, ainsi il s'agit de fille, mais ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi vous les avez surnommé ainsi ? »

« Bon, dit Jasper, en gros il s'agit d'un groupe de trois jeunes femmes… »

« Mais pas n'importe qu'elle femme, _ajouta Emmet_, non ce sont des déesses, des bombes sexuelles comme tu n'en as jamais vu frangin ! »

« Em a raison Edward, il n'exagère pas, je ne connais pas un mec connaissant le trio qui n'est jamais fantasmé sur au moins une des filles » rétorqua Jasper les yeux dans le vague.

C'était bien la première fois que je voyais Em et Jazz ainsi à cause de femme, encore moins des élèves.

« Ok les gars, je veux bien croire qu'elles soient bonnes et tout, mais en quoi cela fait d'elles un « trio infernale ? » demandais-je un peu perdu vis-à-vis de leur comportement.

« Je vais t'expliqué, _dit Riley_. Ce trio est constitué, d'Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale et Isabella Swan-Volturi. Ces filles sont les filles des trois familles les plus riches de Forks, qui sont aussi les principaux donateurs du lycée. Pour que tu comprennes mieux, toutes les infrastructures neuves ou remis à neuf ont été financées par ces familles. »

« Au risque de passé pour un débile, est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer quel est rapport avec cette histoire de trio infernale ? »

« Facile, elles sont les reines de ce bahut, vue que papa et maman payent tout, alors tout le monde passe aux caprices de ces demoiselles. »

« Quoi ? mais c'est ridicule ! » dis-je outrée par ce que je venais d'entendre.

« Enfin un homme censé dans ce fichue bahut, _dit une jeune femme blonde qui venait d'entré, _moi c'est Tanya_,_ professeur d'espagnole, ravie de te connaître ! »

« Pareillement, moi c'est Edward, prof de français ! »

« Pff, Edward, petit frère ce que Riley vient de te dire n'est que la partie visible de l'iceberg, d'autant plus qu'elles n'ont pas besoin de papa-maman pour faire plié tout le monde à leurs désires ! d'ailleurs se sont de très bonnes élèves, notamment la petite Swan-Volturi qui cartonne dans toute les matières ! » dit Emmet

« Mouais, grimaça Tanya, c'est surtout une pétasse de première ! »

« La ferme Tanya, n'insulte pas ma cousine ! de plus de vous deux ce n'est certainement pas elle la pétasse, tu es juste énervé parce que ma couz c'est tapé et est sortit avec Damon Salvatore, l'élève que tu convoitais tant espèce de nymphomane pédophile ! »

« Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles. je ne vais pas resté là à me faire insulter ! » sur ce elle s'éloigna de notre groupe et alla s'installé un peu plus loin et alluma une cigarette.

« Au fait, moi c'est Jane, professeur de physique ! N'écoute pas ces idiots, tout se passera bien les filles sont cool et si tu ne les emmerdes pas tout ira bien. Le tout c'est que tu gardes la tête froide et que tu ne deviennes pas comme cette bande de grenouille emplie d'hormones qui bande rien qu'en imaginant ma cousine et ses copines manger une sucette ou encore en les imaginant déguster des chamalows grillés sur une pique à brochette » dit elle en rigolant.

Je n'eu pas le temps de lui réponde car le proviseur Monsieur Slade nous somma de bien vouloir le suivre jusqu'au gymnase ou avait lieu la réunion de rentré.

Le proviseur présenta le lycée aux nouveaux arrivant et mis en garde les dernières années concernant leur attitude et leur sérieux et le fait qu'il attendait d'eux de bons résultat et un taux de réussite important pour la fin de l'année. Suite à cela chaque professeur partit avec la classe dont il serait le professeur principal durant l'année.

Ma classe était constituée d'élève sympa pour la majorité et était assez hétérogène.

Je leur présentais le programme de l'année, puis distribuait des fiches de renseignement.

Après quelques minutes trois coups furent portés à la porte d'entrée.

Quand je l'ouvris mon regard tomba sur les trois plus belles femmes que j'avais vues de ma courte vie.

Celle qui attira mon attention fut la Brune au reflet acajou et aux yeux couleur chocolat.

Les deux autres une blonde et une petite aux cheveux courts noirs profonds qui partaient dans tout les sens, me regardaient comme si j'étais un extraterrestre. Je me rendis comte que je n'avais toujours rien dit et que je continuais à les fixer comme un idiot. Je me raclais donc la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

« Mes demoiselles en quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

« Nous sommes transférées dans votre cours, nous avons eu un petit différent avec miss Denali » me dit la brune.

« D'accord, donnez-vous la peine d'entrer ! vos camarades sont entrain de remplir des fiches de renseignements, prenez en une sur mon bureau et aller vous installer, il reste des places dans le fonds »

« Merci mes je pense que pour les places on se débrouillera professeur » me dit la petite brune

« au fait vous ne vous êtes pas présenté »

« C'est vrai les filles nous manquons à tout nos devoir, dit la blonde, mon nom c'est Hale, Rosalie Hale voici Alice Brandon et Isabella Swan-Volturi. » ainsi dont j'avais devant moi le trio infernal qui ne semblait pas si infernale que ça.

Bien maintenant allez vous asseoir !

Elles prirent une fiche et au lieu de se diriger vers le fond, se postèrent devant trois jeunes hommes et leur sourient. Ces derniers ayant compris le message sous entendu par ce sourire se levèrent et se dirigèrent aux place du fond. Les filles s'installèrent comme si de rien n'était. Je ne réagis pas et décidait de leur parler de leur comportement à la fin du cours.

Les quatre heures de la matinée s'écoulèrent rapidement. La cloche retentit et pendant que tout les élèves se dirigeaient vers la sortit, je retins le fameux trio avant qu'elles aussi ne sortent.

« Mes demoiselles je n'ai pas apprécié votre comportement en début d'heure et j'aimerais vraiment qu'à l'avenir cela ne se reproduise pas »

« Je ne vois pas trop qu'est-ce que vous nous reprochez professeur ? » me demanda Isabella.

« Au sujet des places, vous n'aviez pas à déranger ces messieurs ce matin alors qu'ils étaient déjà installé et qu'il restait des places ».

« Rassurez vous professeur nous serons de gentilles filles à l'avenir et pour vous le prouver les filles… » à ce moment là, Rosalie ferma la porte à clef pendant que Bella et Alice me firent reculer jusqu'à mon bureau.

Alice s'accroupie devant moi et avant que je ne comprenne se qui m'arrivait je me retrouvais avec mon jean sur les talons, en caleçon avec la jeune fille entre mes jambes caressant mon sexe qui commençait sérieusement à durcir.

Alors que j'essayais de la repousser Bella pris ma tête entre ses paumes et la tourna, puis fondit sur mes lèvres. Ces lèvres à elle étaient douces, avec une saveur fruitée. Puis elle introduisit sa langue dans ma bouche, démarra ainsi un ballet des plus érotiques.

Rosalie vint et baissa mon caleçon et se mit au côté d'Alice, cette dernière lécha toute ma longueur m'arrachant un grognement alors que ma bouche subissait toujours les assauts de la belle Isabella. Rosalie elle léchait mes testicules, tout en se touchant, cela eut le don de m'excité à l'extrême.

Alice me pris entièrement dans sa bouche et entrepris de long va et viens. Mes mains allèrent sur sa tête, lui dictant le rythme que je désirais. Sans que je ne m'y attende elles échangèrent leur place. Ce fut Rosalie qui me prit dans sa bouche, ma main fourrageât ses longs cheveux blonds, elle poussa un gémissement qui me fit grogner.

Ma queue gonflait de plus en plus dans la bouche de Rosalie et à chaque poussé je me sentais partir, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à mon paroxysme et que j'éjacule dans la bouche de ma partenaire.

Bella et Alice se tournèrent vers cette dernière, Alice embrassa Rosalie et Bella dit « Et moi aussi je veux le gouter », Rose se détacha d'Alice et fourra sa langue dans la bouche de Bella, à cette vision je me sentais durcir à nouveau, mais il ne fallait pas que cela se reproduise, j'avais déjà fauté, il ne fallait pas que cela recommence.

Je remis donc mon caleçon et mon pantalon en place. Les filles s'arrangèrent également et vinrent m'entourer.

« Alors professeur, comment avez-vous trouvé ce petit bizutage ? » me demanda Isabella.

« Vous voulez dire que vous avez fait ce coup la à tous les profs males de ce bahut ? »

« Bien sur que non, dit Rosalie, seulement à ceux qui nous plaise ! d'ailleurs vous êtes le premier à avoir droit a ce traitement de faveur, habituellement nous ne nous y mettons pas trois » dit elle avant de rire.

« Bien sur ce nous allons vous laissez ! » dit Alice.

« Au revoir et à très bientôt professeur » ajouta Bella en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je me sentais vraiment bizarre, face à cette dernière et ce n'était vraiment pas bon pour moi.

La journée passa assez rapidement pour mon plus grand bonheur. Attention, mes élèves étaient super, mes le trio entait mon esprit et plus précisément une ravissante brune aux yeux chocolat.

Pour ne pas penser à cette tentatrice, je me rendis chez mon frère avant de me rendre à la bibliothèque pour « faire mes devoirs », à savoir prendre connaissance de toutes les fiches de présentation que j'avais demandé à mes élèves de remplir.

« Alors frangin, ta journée c'est bien passé ? »me demanda –t-il.

« Ouais, sa a été ! »

« Oulla c'est quoi ce ton raconte tout à tonton Emmet »

« Tout va bien Em, je t'assure ! »

« Arrête tes bobards et lâche le morceau ! »

« ok…, j'ai eu affaire au trio ! » dis-je en m'asseyant sur son canapé, tout en me passant les mains dans les cheveux.

« Putain, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? »

« En gros j'ai subit un bizutage en règle ».

« Non… toi aussi et avec laquelle, moi c'était avec Rose ! »

« Putin Em, j'ai fait la plus grosse connerie de ma vie et toi tu prends sa comme si ce n'était rien, merde. »

« Calme, ok tu as fauté, mais Jazz et moi aussi ! lui c'était avec Alice. »

« Putin Em, ok, j'ai eu droit au trois, bref pendant qu' Isabella m'embrassait goulument Rosalie et Alice, me faisaient une pipe d'enfer ! Et le problème c'est que je pense avoir flashé sur la petite Swan, le simple fait d'avoir sa langue dans ma bouche aurait suffit à me faire jouir ! »

« Edward à ta place je fuirais, vraiment cette fille est dangereuse très dangereuse. Si son père venait à apprendre que tu te tapes sa fille, tu risquerais de ne plus jamais pouvoir enseigner »

« Arrête je ne suis pas fou et je n'ai pas encore couché avec elle, même si ce n'est pas l'envie qu'il me manque ».

« Putin bro, un conseil reste le plus loin possible d'elle ».

Ces sur ces bonnes paroles que je me rendis à la bibliothèque. A cette période la bibliothèque était désertique. Je vérifiais mes copies, et préparait mon cour du lendemain.

« Professeur ! » dit une magnifique voie qui déclencha chez moi une vague de frisson.

« Miss Swan, que faites-vous ici ? »

« Je suis juste venu prendre les livres que vous nous avez conseillé de lire pour votre cours, professeur ». _Dieu chaque « Professeur » était dit avec une telle sensualité que commençait à me sentir à l'étroit dans mon pantalon_.

« Bien ! dis-je d'une vois rauque, je vois que vous êtes une fille sérieuse ».

« Pas une fille professeur, mais une femme, une femme qui brûle, qui se consument depuis qu'elle vous à vue pour la toute première fois. » Elle s'approcha moi nonchalamment dans une démarche très sexy.

« je crains ne pas comprendre où vous voulez en venir »

« Si je vous parle du gala de charité qui a eu lieu il y cinq ans chez Aro Volturi, vous vous rappelez ? vous m'avez parlé à moi la petite fille timide, qui restait dans son coin rejeter à cause de mon apparence de geek, je n'ai jamais oublié les mots que vous avez prononcé après m'avoir demandé mon prénom, vous m'avez dit « une aussi jolie demoiselle ne devrait jamais avoir à se caché de la sorte » puis vous m'avez emmenez sur la piste de dance, c'était la première fois qu'un homme me prêtait attention. J'ai eu un vrai coup de foudre, je n'ai jamais réussit à t'oublier Edward. » dit elle les larmes aux yeux en posant sa paume sur ma joue. Inconsciemment j'appuyais mon visage sur cette dernière.

« Bella ? c'est bien toi ? dis-je des trais mollo dans la voie.

« Oui ! » dit-elle simplement.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que se soit toi tu as tellement changé, tu es encore plus belle qu'il y a cinq ans. Je me rappelle d'une petite ado, se cachant derrière ses magnifiques cheveux et ses horribles lunettes difformes, mais avec un corps si parfaitement moulé dans la robe bleu nuit que tu portais ce jour là. »

« Oui il est vrai qu'à l'époque j'étais encore ingénue ».

« Et c'est ce qui m'a plu chez toi ! Bella tu n'imagine pas le nombre de fois ou j'ai fantasmé sur toi, sur ton corps si parfait »

« Oh Edward, j'ai tellement envie de toi, si savais ! »

« Bella, nous ne pouvons pas ! je suis quand même ton professeur. »

« Et alors, nous n'avons qu'à vivre notre amour en mode furtif » me dit-elle.

« En mode furtif, hein ? »

« Oui, faisons-nous discret ! essayons de ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous ! »

« Sera compliqué, es-tu sûr de toi ? »

« Aussi sur que deus et deux font quatre, et que le son de ta voix plus ton odeur et la vue de ton corps me fond mouiller. » je poussais un grognement si bestiale que je ne me reconnue pas.

« Bella » dis-je tendis qu'elle faufilait sa main à l'intérieur de mon jean pour prendre mon pénis en main. Elle commencé les va et viens sur ma verge déjà bien durcit pour elle.

Elle se baissa et me fit enlevé mon pantalon et mon caleçon et repris sa douce torture.

Soudain je sentis quelque chose d'humide sur toute ma longueur, elle venait de me lécher.

Elle prit ensuite mon gland dans sa magnifique bouche tout en creusant ses joues.

Elle me prit ensuite entièrement dans sa bouche et commença à me pomper, de plus en plus vite. Je sentais que j'allais bientôt venir, mais je voulais que cela se fasse en elle. Alors je la fis me lâcher, se relever, puis je virais tout ce qu'il y avait sur mon bureau et la fit s'installé.

Je lui enlevais tout d'abord son haut, puis son soutient gorge.

Je ne pu m'empêche de palper, lécher, sucer ses magnifiques seins.

Puis je lui enlevais son jean et eu la magnifique surprise de voir que mon ange ne portais pas de sous vêtement et que sa douce substance coulait à torrent sur ses divines cuisses. £

A nouveau je ne résistais pas et plongeait entre ses jambes pour la gouter, je récoltais des gémissements de ma douce.

« HUUUM, Edwaaaaaard, c'est si bon ! encore »

J'insérais un doigt en elle, puis un autre tout en continuant à lui titiller son clitoris avec ma langue. Je pompais encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle hurle au moment de la jouissance.

« Putiiiiiin Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard, mon Dieuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ».

Je la laissais reprendre ses esprits pendant que je lapais chaque goute de son jus.

Puis je me relevais et la fis se mettre sur le ventre. Bella, se mis à genoux sur le bureau, les fesses bien en l'air, les jambes écartés, totalement offerte à moi.

Je ne me fis pas prier et la pénétrais.

Je me sentais enfin entier et dans cette position, je me trouvais entièrement en elle.

Je lui donnais de long et profond coup de buttoir. Bella ondulait des hanches, accompagnant mes mouvements. Nous criions, grognions comme des animaux.

Lorsque je sentais que j'allais bientôt atteindre le septième ciel, je glissais ma main sur le petit paquet de nerf de ma douce.

« Viens pour moi bébé, je sais que tu en a envie, viens pour moi ». Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. Ma belle et moi atteignions notre paroxysme en même temps hurlant nos noms.

« Belllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa » « Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard ».

Je me retirais d'elle et la serra fort dans mes bras, son dos contre mon torse.

Ma belle se retourna et m'embrassa fougueusement.

Mais soudain, un raclement de gorge nous fit tomber de notre nuage. Et je me rappelais du lieu ou nous nous trouvions. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je venais de prendre Bella sur un vulgaire bureau dans une bibliothèque et que pour couronner le tout que mon patron, monsieur Slade, car c'était de lui que venait le raclement, venait de nous surprendre dans une position des plus compromettante.

« Monsieur Cullen, Miss Swan, je suis vraiment déçu de votre comportement ! Je vous attend dans mon bureau dans cinq minutes »

« Votre Bureau ? » demandais-je, nous n'étions plus dans l'enceinte du lycée.

« Oui, je sur également de directeur de cette bibliothèque ! dépêchez vous nous avons à parler et mademoiselle, attendez vous a voir votre père débarquer ! »

Il partit et nous laissa nous rhabiller.

Dire que j'étais stressé était un euphémisme, mais Bella elle semblait très calme, je n'allais pas tarder à comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

Lorsque nous rentrâmes je me trouvais devant un homme très grand avec une moustache et des yeux couleur chocolat, ainsi qu'une femme de taille moyen ayant des cheveux châtain et ayant le même visage en forme de cœur que Bella. Cette dernière se tourna vers ma douce et s'adressa à elle.

« Ton proviseur vient de nous dire dans quel fâcheuse position il vient de vous trouver toi et ton professeur Isabella, est-ce vrai ? »

« Oui mère, mais pour ma décharge sachez que c'est « lui » »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui mère ! »

« Oh ma chérie, toute mes félicitations ! mais ressent-il la même chose ? »

« Je le crois ! »

Je ne compris pas trop l'échange qui se déroulait devant moi jusqu'à ce que Monsieur Swan s'adresse à moi.

« Aimez-vous ma fille ? » Pour le coup je fus surpris, mais répondis sincèrement, ce qui le fit sourire.

« Plus que ma propre vie Monsieur »

« Dans ce cas, soyez le bienvenue dans la famille Edward ! et appelez moi Charlie ».

C'est ainsi que cette journée du 6 septembre 2010, jour de rentré au lycée de forks prie fin et que commença ma nouvelle vie au côté de la plus merveilleuse femme qu'il m'eu été donné de rencontrer et d'aimer, ma femme Isabella Swan Cullen.

**FIN**

**Alors comment trouvez vous cet OS?**

**J'attends vos avis avec imaptience ^^**

**twikiss**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde ^^**

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews

Je vous laisse ce message pour vous dire que les votes sont ouvert sur le forum

lovelemon in fic , donc si mon OS vous a plu n'hésitez pas et votez pour moi

Merci

GROS BISOUS

Rosabella

Ps : voici le lien pour voter : /comment-reussir-une-bonne-rentree-lemoniaque-f75/


End file.
